Data storage devices are used to access data in a fast and efficient manner. Some types of data storage devices use rotatable storage media, along with one or more data transducers that write data to and subsequently read data from tracks defined on the media surfaces.
When writing data to a particular track, transducer position is often monitored and the writing operation is temporarily suspended if a write fault threshold is exceeded. This helps to reduce the likelihood that the data written to the track will encroach upon, and hence interfere with, data written to an adjacent track.
While operable, continued improvements in data storage device performance, including higher track and data storage densities, lead to a continual need for improvements in the art to enhance data integrity in such devices. It is to these and other improvements that preferred embodiments of the present invention are generally directed.